


【有爱就能谈恋爱】（四）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	【有爱就能谈恋爱】（四）

【有爱就能谈恋爱】（四）

“做一次，好不好？”  
庄睿说着说着，眼泪就掉了下来，蹭得解雨臣后腰的白衫都湿了一片，双手紧紧地抱着不撒手，一遍一遍地哀求着。  
“你难受，我也很难受，夫君，一次也好。”  
“好，我试试。”  
听着娇妻带着哭腔的请求，解雨臣心就软了，转过身拥抱着人儿，闻着他脖子上的香味，伸出舌头舔了一下那柔滑的肌肤。  
庄睿呜了一声，其实他脑袋还有点疼，可是情欲却比抽痛更胜一筹，吞噬着他的思想。  
他想和解雨臣做爱。  
想了好久好久……  
忍着有点疼的脑袋，庄睿尽量放松身体，在解雨臣往他脖子种草莓的时候手也没闲着，缓缓解开男人的衣裳，到皮带、拉链，隔着薄薄的一层抚摸那巨大燥热的硬物，用手指勾下内裤，然后直接伸进去里面，握住那顶大的性器，开始上下撸动着。  
用别人的手撸动和自己的手自慰感觉是天壤之别，庄睿自身体弱，手脚一向比较冰凉，柔滑又带有一丝凉意的触感却产生了不一样的风味，解雨臣舒服地低闷一声，靠向前吻着庄睿的嘴唇，然后把人压倒在床上，自己骑了上去。  
庄睿没有停下手上的动作，任由对方压在他身，上深吻着自己，解雨臣越变越硬的灼热能够烫伤他的手，拇指微微滑过龟头，他甚至能感觉到手上的东西小幅度地抖了一下，这是硬物舒服而引起的正常反应。  
放开庄睿的唇后，解雨臣一边享受着胯下的快感，轻轻咬了一口漂亮的锁骨，一边扯开人儿的睡衣纽扣一路往下吻，点点滴滴的种了几颗草莓，然后停留在胸前的乳头上面，用舌头挑逗着。  
“啊……”  
庄睿全身打了个颤抖，斜眼看了一下那正在吸吮他乳头的人，粉红的舌头泛着水色，舌尖在他的乳头上转圈圈，然后又吸了一下，色情得不行，惹得庄睿下意识加大了手上的力度，龟头开始冒出点湿湿黏黏的液体，他用拇指一抹，把那液体抹在肉棒上，变得格外柔滑，动作也越来越快。  
解雨臣舔着乳头，肉棒舒服过头不禁让他粗喘着气，一手挑弄着另一半，很快就在白皙的胸膛前点翠了两个火辣辣的红色，人儿好像也憋得难受，下半身在他身下扭动着，下体的硬物一扭一动地蹭着他的睾丸，惹得他体温又高了一些。  
虽然有点舍不得那握住肉棒的温度，解雨臣一手抓住庄睿的手腕，拉开他的手让他放开硬物，庄睿的手上还带有点儿劲，一拉开的时候猛烈地擦过肉棒，差点就让他射了出来。  
“你休息一下，我帮你。”  
“唔嗯……”  
解雨臣低头吻了吻对方，然后把人扶好靠在床头柜上，脱掉睡裤一手拉开人儿的双腿，红肿挺立的性器就这样毫无遮拦地暴露在他的面前。  
这样的姿势让庄睿羞耻地捂着嘴巴，脸蛋儿红得不得了，一手搭在夫君的肩膀上，下意识想要合上腿，却又被人重新掰开，然后无防备地被解雨臣轻轻地握住。  
才刚握住还没撸动，庄睿像被抓住了致命点一样，唔了一声身体发软得不行，下半身却紧绷绷的，张着腿扭动着胯下，在解雨臣的手中做出抽插的动作。  
没想到娇妻会这么饥渴，解雨臣也不好再怠慢人儿，握住肉棒突然缩紧手掌，让庄睿抽插时出现了窒息感，人儿不禁昂头娇喊一声，动作停顿半晌，眼里全是情欲的水雾，咬着下唇继续抽插着，扭动抽插的动作却慢了不少，似乎是在享受着缩紧状态中带来的快感。  
庄睿很快就感觉累了，动作就这样停了下来，呼吸频率乱七八糟的，对下体舒服得不行却还射不出来的感觉感到难受，整个人红彤彤的，身体除了胯下，全软成了一滩春水。  
解雨臣明白人儿的身体状况，决定帮人一把，松开了肉棒，弯下身吻了吻微微颤抖的硬物，张开口直接含了下去。  
“啊、唔嗯……”  
突然的温热让庄睿全身毛孔都站了起来，一手推着解雨臣的肩膀，想要把性器拉出对方的口腔，软绵绵的力度却怎么也使不上力气来。  
“啊……不、要，脏啊……”  
解雨臣没有理会娇妻的拒绝，一心只想着得让庄睿射出来，不然人儿会难受，加强口腔里的舌头蠕动动作，并且把庄睿的东西插到喉咙深处。  
庄睿觉得自己快要疯了，双手失控地想要抓东西，却什么都抓不了，娇喘声无法压制的叫得挺销魂，惹得解雨臣都快忍受不了。  
看庄睿原本在他手上插得这么痛快，以为这次的深喉会让人儿更加疯狂地想要抽插，却没想到人儿真的舒服得瘫软不动了，解雨臣只好为娇妻加上吞吐的动作，整根从口腔里出来，然后整根没入口腔里,每一击都能达到喉咙深处。  
“嗯唔.....夫君，离开，我要射了……”  
这致命的挑逗庄睿自然忍受不了，体内的热液冲撞着精口，感觉下一秒就要喷射出来，解雨臣听命，在最后用力一吸着龟头，离开口腔的瞬间，庄睿娇喊声和胯下抽搐是同步的，肉棒就这样射出温热的白色，溅在解雨臣的白衫和胸膛上面。  
释放过后庄睿的身体就软了，沿着床头滑了下来，气喘吁吁地侧躺着，脸蛋儿红得像个苹果，身体却已经使不上力气了。  
娇妻是解决了，可解雨臣並还没有释放，下体红肿得快变成紫色，巨大肉棒上的青根一目了然，如今这样，并不能靠自慰就能简单满足。  
解雨臣看着床上累瘫的人儿，在理智和性欲之间徘徊着，踌躇不决，最后决定揭开棉被躺上床，从背后抱着庄睿, 然后在对方耳边轻声说话。  
“腿儿夹紧。”  
庄睿混混沌沌的，还没反应过来，只感觉一个滚烫的巨大从背后往他双腿直接插了进来，背后的男人发出一阵闷声，舒服地把气息喷到他的耳边。  
忍了很久的肉棒终于得到快感，解雨臣舒服得一手揽着庄睿的腰，咬着人儿的肩膀肉，下半身猛烈地在对方的双腿中抽插着，柔软的大腿内壁夹着他的巨大，庄睿刚刚释放出来的精液沾得大腿都湿湿的,成为了天然的润滑油，让解雨臣进出得更加顺利。  
腿交的方式庄睿没有想过，身后人的肉棒来来回回的在他腿间摩擦着，有意无意地擦到了他的睾丸和肉棒，明明刚才已经射了精，身体也没多少力气了,可是却又开始产生了快感，性器再次缓缓地抬起头来。  
“呼……”  
解雨臣抽插过程中，听见了怀里的人支支吾吾的呻吟声，身体再次发烫，明白娇妻性欲又来了，伸出手握住刚刚站起来的肉棒，惹得人儿小声喊了一下，下意识夹紧了双腿。  
被人这么一夹，解雨臣就舒服得不行，轻叫了一声，然后低头轻吻着人儿的背后，握住性器的手继续替人服务，开始撸动。  
庄睿意识模模糊糊的，无力地抓着床单，叫床声断断续续，沉醉在激情的快感与身体超出极限负荷之间，夫君在他腿上抽插的举动泛起了别样的快感，被撸着的肉棒很快就承受不住第二次的刺激，在有气无力的呐喊下，庄睿再次射了出来。  
庄睿射精时产生的致命收缩，解雨臣低鸣一声，最后在腿间用力抽插几下，下腹一收，白浊滚烫的精液射了庄睿满腿都是，溅到了床单上。  
肉棒停留在腿上不久，解雨臣才把它抽了出来，把人翻过身来, 发现人儿已经昏睡过去了，脸上的绯红还没褪去，眼泪挂在眼角上摇摇欲坠，身体一点力气都没有，软得像个棉花糖一样。  
解雨臣心疼地把人拥入怀里，吻去他眼角上的泪痕，用了十几分钟稍作休息，才把人抱往浴室，为人清洗身体。  
解雨臣花了不少时间为庄睿清洗，而庄睿眼睛都不眨一下，睡得很死，就像个脱了线的娃娃一样，用温水给他洗脸都毫无反应。  
床单换了个新的后再把人抱到床上，解雨臣穿着浴袍，打开吹风机调到最小轻轻地吹干人儿的发丝， 吹得  
很仔细，仿佛是一根一根来吹，每一根头发都不存在一点的湿气。  
带着湿气熟睡，第二天娇妻的脑袋可能真疼得厉害了。  
一切善后都结束后，解雨臣把人平躺好，自己也侧身躺了过去，然后抱着人儿入垂。  
一夜激情后，安安稳稳的过去，第二天起来，又是新的一天。  
对，新的一天，应该也与往常一样，自己先起身，然后庄睿才懒懒散散地在床上滚了一下闹脾气，最后心不甘情不愿地爬下床前去洗刷。  
应该是这样才对。  
可是等解雨臣睡醒后，媳妇儿就失踪了。  
庄睿没在床上，没在浴室，没在家。  
解雨臣连忙爬起床拿起手机，来了好多通未接电话，全都是庄启明的来电。  
点开了留言信箱，是庄启明念念叨叨、骂骂咧咧的声音，说庄睿手机打不通，为什么都没去公司？什么什么事情不用处理吗？……之类的话题。  
一大早就听见烦人的声音，解雨臣有点烦躁地把手机摔在床上，扶了一下额头。  
庄睿失踪了。  
该处理的事，也是时候处理了。

TBC


End file.
